Darkness, My Beloved
by Lady Ling Da
Summary: Une becomes mentally unstable after the loss of Treize. A mysterious hooded figure pays her a visit the dark.. Rated R for HEAVY angst. -FINISHED-
1. Prologue

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Lady Une. I do not own Treize, nor do I own Miliardo/Zechs or Noin (one last or…..or Jewel). However, I do own figments of eccentric imagery (which I have right below this cursed disclaimer). Proceed  
  
Prologue  
  
The warm glass met her skin with a light touch of assurance. At last, she was relieved of the coercing of her lying smiles. This was her utopian world of utter bliss; her sanctuary. It was a freedom she was certain no one else had attained.   
  
Averting her blood-shocked eyes down to the self created wound of her own insecurity, she plunged the cool metal in further. The sweet cruelty of the bitter pain bled through her pores, and flooded into her veins…pulsing in low thumps with her shaken heart of frailty.   
  
"Treize", she barely gasped, her voice following the low cadences beneath her skin. Thrusting her head back, she savored the golden moments of genuine pain as the fresh scent of her own blood ripened the vapid solitude of claret. The irresistable aromatic perfume of the liquid filled her nostrils, and she licked her lips with intimations of desire and vulnerablitiy lurking within her. There was no more holding back. Her savior was to come to her.  
  
With a swift movement of no return, she lifted the glass and drank its content hungrily as a famished child of skin and bones. The rich, velvety taste of metallic gore pounded onto her tongue, laced with the faint tracings of luscious claret. There was nothing more she needed than the exhiliration of just that…she was in Utopia. The sillhouettes of his excellency padded her mind securely. His excellency Treize Kushranada….she was with her love. That was all she needed.   
  
Lady Une smiled with satsifaction as she thrust her glass against her bedroom wall. "Forever…", she whispered through soft lips with quavering deprivations of sanity. "I will wait for your return"  
  
^^^^^  
  
"The red light has been following me   
But don't worry mother   
It's no longer my gravity   
Hold me, release me   
Show me the meaning of mercy   
Let me fly, let me fly, let me fly" 


	2. Zechs

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
  
  
I. Zechs  
  
"Miss Une….", a man's voice rang out across the vast hall, which was no longer commodious as it had been earlier.  
  
She turned her head, and let her muscles tighten around her mouth. A forced smile of tension…that was what it was. "Good afternoon"   
  
Fools. They were all ignorant fools with nowhere to go…with nothing to do. Waste of life….waste of breath. Why now would God choose to let these insignificant….inhumane creatures roam the sacred lands of space and earth while the rotting souls of those such as her beloved Treize Kushranada writhed in the flames of hell? Each day, each night she felt his presence with her. His damned spirit ravishing her each forbidden hour of night's somber air, his ghastly shadow tearing at her heart…eating away each feeble beat along its way. Everything would one day collapse. The sun would no longer burn, and these negligible souls of idiocy would be vaporized into a cold agonizing suffering of sweet death. It was reprisal, in which she desired for. She wanted to bring annihilation to all; everlasting.  
  
"Will you…excuse me please", she muttered softly to the man, still wearing a faint smile on her weary face. "I have businesses to attend to"  
  
The man nodded with a smile of his own, his cheeks reddening. Idiocy….one day it will all fall apart. Any day now….these masses of idiocy will burn….burn in a holocaust of the devil. Any day now…  
  
As she escaped the arid feeling room, a breeze swept over her. Behind her, she heard the laughters of those savages.  
  
"She is a very attractive woman…I have to agree on that." The words died with the slam of the door. The irony of it all….she couldn't understand. Life seemed to be an oxymoron itself….and so it was.  
  
"Damn you beasts", she mumbled more to her own soul. "May the devil bless you" With that, she turned towards the direction of a stolid looking cemetery. She needed to be with him…his excellency. She needed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The jasper climes indulged in the mellow sun cast ribbons of light down through ominous clouds. The anger of the wind had vanished, and she was left alone with nothing but the suffering of absolute nostalgia.  
  
She looked up. The endless streams of crimson light poured, much like blood rain, down onto the mass of tombstones who were lined up sadly on the lonesome hill. They almost seemed to mourn for the lost souls.   
  
"Mr. Treize", she sighed with a sincere smile of deep affection. "What beautiful clime the day brings…"  
  
Stopping abruptly, she felt a presence flicker nearby. It was a presence of adulterated purity. It must have been Treize. It was Treize. He had come for her. Sighing once again, this time with the frustration of her own lack of ability to ascertain such simple knowledge, Une reached into her coat pocket to retrieve her one and only relief. It had been well preserved. Her hands fumbled hard with true eagerness to unscrew the cap. She could smell the wine and blood through the plastic. The deep, fresh scent caused her mouth water with lust.   
  
The cap flew off and fell to the grimy soil. There was no caring of what she was doing, as long as she could be with him. The hot, sticky flavor flooded her throat, and she fluttered her eyes with utter ecstacy. The pulsing in her mind began to rip at her brain, and the sun suddenly blinded her; its red hot flames licking at her body. The intense feeling of what seemed like eternal happiness eluded her now hapless heart.   
  
It was then, the sudden rush of high disappeared, and the sun's blazing rays seemed to fade, and withdraw back into the clouds. She was no longer alone. There was a presence behind her. As she turned, she met the cold blue eyes of a man she had not been too fond of for a while. It was the feeling of frank apathy, rather than fiery hate or secret love. It was indifference.  
  
"What are you doing here?", she demanded, sincerely taken aback. She found herself backing into Treize's stone.  
  
"I hadn't been planning on ever seeing you again…", he said to her, his eyes looking straight into the horizon and not at her. "Coincidence, it must be" Although the sun was peeking over the horizon at that point, the woman's skin felt hot. She could feel the blood boil in her throat; its hot contents burning her lungs, as if wanting to be released into the cool air.  
  
"We have not yet finished our business on Mars", he continued, ignoring the sickly look on her face. "But we return for a short period of time." He stopped and finally averted his gaze from the setting sun to the woman's eyes. "Tell me why you torture youself this way"  
  
"You….", she cried out suddenly. "You don't know the pain and suffering of woe…you HAVE everything you need….everything you want. You haven't lost anything of importance as I have….!!" Caused by an angry thrust, the plastic canteen fell to the man's feet. He reached out for it, and picked it up giving the inside a cursory glance.   
  
"Blood…and wine…", he sighed closing his eyes, and letting it fall to the ground with a thump of silence. "How very bold you are, Lady"  
  
Une suddenly let out a distinctive laugh. How dare he mock her? "It's the soothing of this pain", she choked. The curdling blood in her stomach began to bubble, wanting to be released more than ever now. "Zechs…." Tears eluded her eyes and sweat ran down her face. "You don't know this pai…" Without finishing her sentence, her body turned internally, and a sudden splash of fresh, bright blood poured from her mouth and splashed onto the lovely, cool marble of the stone in front of her. A poignant stench filled the air. The heavenly sentiments had been released from her…her head began to throb. The sun was gone…there were no stars…no moon…..Nothing. There was nothing but darkness.  
  
"Stop torturing yourself", he said to her once more, wiping the blood from her face. "You are drenched in the grime of adulteration"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"To the twilight   
There's a dead end to my left   
There's a burning bush to my right   
You aren't in sight   
You aren't in sight" 


	3. Guise of Darkness

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
II. Guise of Darkness  
  
The sweet scent of a single rose filled her nostrils as she reached out to stroke her lover's hair..Treize Khushrenada. His fiery eyes were gazing into the depths of her soul. They were gazing into her inner spirit, which had become brittle like fresh ice. Her mind and twisted heart had both been abated by the adulteration of his death. But, she needed not to be reminded of it. For as long as his presence stood gracefully in the childish imageries of her dreams, she was able to continue her way along the rusty path in which vines of Life entwined with breaths of pain. This was her sanctuary. Treize Khushrenada was her sanctuary. Her constant semi-euphoric dreams.they were her sanctuary from the cruel world outside.  
  
When her fingertips seemingly met the soft strands and tresses of the man's hair, the once melliferous rose petals began to wilt as drops of dark claret, descending down majestically into a heap of bubbling crimson liquids. A pungent smell of fresh, bloody roses replaced the bliss. One last deriding smile from his lips..before.his excellency, Mr. Khushrenada, faded into a void fear of sterility. Blank..nothingness..  
  
Lady Une shot up from her bed, and a sudden rush of cold welcomed her body bitterly as she left her warm sheets. Breathing hard and clutching the sheets with a vice grip, she turned her head in the direction of an eerie presence of her ill-lit room.  
  
"You.", she gasped, shuddering violently. Grabbing a vase on the nightstand beside her, she impelled it at the dark hooded figure standing in front of her. It flew past it, and into a wall, meeting a demise of a solid impact. "STOP HAUNTING ME!!!!!"  
  
"You haunt yourself", it returned. The voice was nothing but a raspy breath of whispering air.  
  
Une grimaced heavily, and ran her burning fingers through her hair. "What are you talking about" Her eyes were turned away from the somber breath in front of her. Was it Treize? It must have been Treize. ".who are you?"  
  
The figure said nothing as it made its way to her through the dark. The starless sky bore a sickly, fallow shaded moon. That night, her shades of a musty yellow kept from giving off a glorious light, and stood high amidst heavens of black clouds as a dreary loner.  
  
A chill ran up the lady's spine as the cool, rough hand of what seemed to belong to a man, ran down from her tear stained cheek to her own bare shoulder. His touch was soft as Mr. Treize's. It was him..she knew it. Groaning slightly as she felt him move away, Une outstretched her hand to lift the hood, however a strong hand caught her by the wrist. Its grip was maddening, but despite the horrid pain that ran after her pulse, she struggled not.  
  
"I am.", the hooded man paused. "Darkness. You haven't yet the exemption to see my face, nevertheless verify my presence as your beloved."  
  
As he turned away from her bed, she caught a glimpse of his lips in what little light was present; soft, and perfect. "I know its you", she mumbled more to herself. "I am sure" With her eyes truthfully shut, she leaned in beyond the point where the ominous hood loomed, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His lips tasted foreign, but it had not occurred to her so.  
  
"Good night", the figure whispered. He released her arm, before vanishing into the dark.  
  
"I know its you, Treize..I knew you would come to me. I knew it"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you?" 


	4. Truth and Hate

Darkness, My Beloved  
IV. Truth and Hate  
The room was lit with the natural light of a warm sun, whose brilliant rays drove all darkness away and replaced it with a mellow, blithe breath of air.   
  
Her fingers gingerly brought the teacup to her lips, and the steamy liquid inside soothed her senses. The feeling of utter warmth had not greeted her for a while, for such solace she rarely found.  
  
Une looked up once, and only once, to catch a glimpse of the man sitting across from her. How she resented him now, more than anything. Just the other day, she had felt the dull apathy, and now it had all been converted into pure abhorrence. It was a hate so beautiful…so genuine. Hallucinations of his gore splattered across her hands filled her mind. He needed to feel her pain. He needed to suffer. There was no justification as to why her pain was so great while that wretched man sat with his legs crossed elegantly and his eyes closed so gracefully. Why?   
  
"You're tensing, Une", he muttered, his raspy voice tearing into her thoughts.   
  
Setting the teacup down as carefully as she had lifted it, the woman sighed and shifted her eyes down. "You are a shrewd man of good nature, Milliardo", she commented lightly. "Is there a reason for me not to be?" The sour, almost chaffing tone in her voice flowed with ease across the table, and the man's lips curved into a slight smile. The ill resentment towards him grew.  
  
"I see", he returned simply. "I see"  
  
"Where's Noin?"   
  
"Elsewhere"  
  
"Oh? And why not…here?"  
  
Zechs looked up at her with an expressionless face. "She has her obligations as you have yours. Remember that the rest of the world still has duties."  
  
"Hm", the woman sighed with an amused smile. How bitter he was. "I thank you, for the advice of such a man with good will is always to be taken with great care."  
  
The man raised a napkin to his lips to hide his derisive chuckle. "You realize this. Hm, I am glad, for a lady with such fine judgement is scarce."  
  
Calmly, Une rose from the table, slipping a few coins onto the surface. Her fierce, dark eyes hardened upon the man, disdaining him. "I see no relevance in a conversation with a man like you", she mumbled with frank animosity. "I…"  
  
"Thank you", was the raspy response that interrupted her words. "Dare say that I am a coward who drinks blood   
~  
The morning sun's glory poured through the cracks of the soft clouds. They danced with the leaves, and cast themselves upon the lonely streets.  
  
"I see no relevance in a walk with a woman like you" Milliardo looked down to meet the bleak eyes of a woman he had been silently mocking all this time. And now, all his callous words dared to leak through his lips. The woman worshipped a man of strength, failing to see he was exactly human and that his strength was much less than her own. Was there nothing to mock?  
  
"A woman like me", she repeated, barely audibly. Each step she walked along side of him fed to the flames of enmity planted deep within her. She had grown to learn that a man's eyes were windows to his soul, and his were no different. "You are translucent, Mr. Peacecraft. I can see right through you", she added hotly.  
The man smiled, and coolly swept the hair away from his frosty colored eyes. "Someone's birthday is nearing", he spoke up, ignoring her comments. "I believe it was…oh. His Excellency Treize, was it?"  
  
Gritting her teeth suddenly, Une struck the man hard across his face. His streaks of blond hair flew out as his head snapped to the side in one hard movement. "Am I right, Annalore", he murmured lowly, his head still tilted away.   
  
Breathing hard, she rose her hand to slap him once again, but was caught her by the wrist. Zechs turned his head, and his frigid eyes met hers. "Let go!", she cried, violently struggling from his grasp.  
  
"Make me a promise", he whispered calmly. "Be more lady-like the next time we meet" Then, releasing her wrist, he slid past her and down the lonely streets once again, leaving Une to fall limply to the concrete.  
  
"Treize", she sobbed, clinging to the light post for support. "Oh god….Treize…" 


	5. Lady Noin

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
V. Lady Noin  
  
"No…stop…NO!", Une rose up madly from her bed with a horrid scream which shook the darkened room she was in. The sweat running from her forehead was her own clear blood; all comfort in her was seeping out of her veins and through her pores. Her hand fumbled furiously for the bottle of her release; her only release. The plastic met her dry, quavering lips, however nothing but a wisp of dust and air ran down her throat.   
  
"Is this what you want?", a whispery voice rang out beside her.   
  
The woman squinted through the darkness to discern the presence of the same hooded figure from the night earlier. It was him. "All I want is you. Treize Khushranada…", she breathed. "Take me"  
  
A sudden pain crashed through her like a blade tearing apart her bare flesh. Shutting her eyes, she let out a gasp. Pain was always her ecstasy…the maddening shocks of hell were something she cherished deeply for she knew no other form of delight. She could feel her own hot blood trickling down, and she let out a quick laugh.   
  
"This is what you want?? Is it???", the voice, now strained and tensed, hissed, his hot breath burning in her ear.   
  
Beaming back at him with an askew smile of irony, the lady fluttered her eyes. "So it is", she gasped. "Treize…"  
  
The yellow moon hid shamefully behind the looming clouds, as a sudden scream broke the barrier of truth and purity. Its echoes reflected beyond the mirror of sin, but unto a world of extreme impiety. Une knew she was drowning into a sea of unrest. Each fervid vein running through her heart was filling with the intoxication of spurious bliss. But…what did such matter? Genuine or not, the high building within her helped her retain herself. Was that all that mattered for the time being???  
  
Beside her, the hooded figure collapsed. "Now…", it breathed hard against her. "You are free to unveil me…"  
  
The woman shut her eyes. "It is trust", she responded simply, and turned her head away from the direction of his voice, only opening her eyes for a moment to catch a glimpse of her blood stained bed sheets. "Trust"  
  
~  
  
"Zechs…", a voice called behind him as he closed the door.   
  
"Good eve-", he stopped mid-way as his tattered looking eyes met those of Lucrezia Noin. "Noin…?"  
  
With a slight smile, the woman wiped the tresses of platinum black hair away from her beautiful face. "So here…Zechs, last few days on Earth", she whispered, her voice quavering like leafs in the wind. "Hm"  
  
The baron looked away with a sigh. "So it is…", he returned softly, bringing his hand to his forehead. "A shame I spend them in the dark rooms of the Preventors Headquarters"   
  
"I…", she began warily, then thought better of her words and abruptly stopped herself. "Zechs"  
  
An awkward silence suddenly impended over the room with stealth of darkness. Time was dripping away each moment; each second. Time couldn't be stopped; life could not be halted. She needed to tell him right then, or the horrors of remorse laced with an unbearable feeling of lamentation would come to eat away at her heart.  
  
Noin suddenly looked up into the man's icy blue eyes as she ran her fingers down his wounded cheek. "Now what happened here…?", she asked, making a slight attempt to force a nervous smile.  
  
Without speaking, Zechs bit his lip and looked away. "That…nothing"  
  
"God dammit Zechs", she suddenly yelled, more to curse at the own confusion tangling up her in her mind. "Why is it so hard for me to…" She stopped, and cast her eyes to the floor.  
  
  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Zechs…I can't…"  
  
She stopped and looked up at him once again. His eyes were filled with confusion, and yet his composure was still so well kept. He was still so calm. However…she knew there was no serenity in his soul. She could see through his skin and into his inner soul. There was nothing, but chaos in the spirit and utter havoc in the mind. He was fighting a battle with himself; a battle he would not win if she stayed with him.  
  
"I can't return to Mars with you…", her voice trailed off, and she forced a light grunt. "I can't let a man do such a thing to himself…and that's the truth. I can't stay here with you…"  
  
Swallowing hard, the man looked away. "Lucrezia"  
  
"I'm sorry", she whispered in return, and quickly exited the room, leaving behind a lost soul alone in the malignity of sheer darkness. 


	6. Darkness, My Beloved

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
V. Darkness, My Beloved  
  
The sky seemed to fight its own battle as Une set foot in her rose garden. The beauty of the moon set a ravishing glow of silvery dew over crimson petals, as the sun began to rise, urging desperately for the moon to succumb with its morning light.  
  
The young woman sighed as a cool breeze brushed across her skin, and soothed the last flame within her. Alone, but flustered deeply by a repulsive feeling within her, she turned to see the same figure she had seen ever since her dreams had returned to her.  
  
"Treize…", she tightened her grip on the thorny flower mounted to her palm. Her fresh blood ran down her wrist and past her forearm. There would be pain one last time before she would be able to let him go.  
  
The figure stood motionless for a while, before collapsing to the floor. "Lady…", it called out for her in a foreign tone.  
  
Trembling violently, she moved towards him, her breaths growing short and her head rushing. She opened her mouth to cry out, but her lips were sealed tight. Falling to her knees beside him, she reached out her shaky hand to remove the hood. "Darkness", she muttered.  
  
Yielding to her action, he struggled not, and rested against her lap as he waited for her to expose him as the despairing, dilapidated mess he was.   
  
The hood fell back, and both the lights of the moon and the sun revealed a mass of platinum blond hair before her. As she looked down in horror, she watched the pair of icy blue eyes return her gaze.   
  
"Milliardo…Peacecraft….", the lady managed to breathe out, dropping the bloody rose.  
  
With a wry smile of stark insanity, the man gazed back at her with a dazed expression painted in his eyes. "It was I", he suddenly confessed out loud, his voice raspy and staid. "I followed you. I raped you. I am indeed Darkness. And now my damned soul has nowhere to go but to burn in Hell—"  
  
She stopped his words midway and outstretched her bloody hand. The former baron stared for a moment before taking it. "What are you doing…?"  
  
"I am being lady-like, Mr. Peacecraft", she mumbled quietly. The silver moon in the sky began fading into oblivion as the sun's golden ribbons of light finally burst through the dark.   
  
-End- 


	7. Author's Note

Darkness, My Beloved  
  
-Author's Note-  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that piece. It was kind of dark, however I'll admit I'm considerably proud since this is my first complete, edited, formatted fic ever. All the other fics somehow disappear and ripple with fire on my backburner . eep. I don't think I'll have a sequel to Darkness, My Beloved, I think it'll be a bit offhand, but I'd like to know what you think, so send me an email at tiandragonkiss@yahoo.com OR REVIEW. ^________^ Thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
~ ~ 


End file.
